1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable nailer magazine, particularly to an adjustable nailer magazine for housing nails of variable lengths in a row.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional nailer magazines are mostly capable of housing nails of one length only. For working with nails of various lengths, several nailers have to be prepared, which is inconvenient. To compensate for this shortcoming, nailer magazines for nails of various lengths have appeared on the market.
As shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, a conventional nailer magazine for nails of various lengths has a magazine body 1 with a front end and a groove 2 along a horizontal direction for accommodating nails 8. The nails 8 are pushed towards the front end of the magazine body 1 by a pushing plate 7. An adjusting plate 3 is inserted in the groove 2, glidingly movable in a vertical direction and having levers 4, which point in an oblique direction. A gliding plate 5 is inserted in the magazine body 1, glidingly movable along the horizontal direction. The gliding plate 5 has at least one driving shaft 6, serving as an axis for the levers 4 on the adjusting plate 3. When the gliding plate 5 moves in the horizontal direction, the adjusting plate 3 is shifted upward or downward, driven by the levers 4. Thus the depth of the groove 2 is varied, and nails of varying lengths are accommodated therein.
However, this arrangement has disadvantages. As shown in FIG. 3, in order to accommodate the adjusting plate 3 inside the magazine body 1, the maximum length of nails in the groove 2 is reduced or the magazine body 1 has to be more voluminous and is thus less convenient to use. Furthermore, as shown in FIG. 4, because the adjusting plate 3 occupies some height inside the groove 2, the pushing plate 7 has to be designed with reduced height to avoid interfering with the adjusting plate 3. Consequently, the nails 8 are not held stably while pushed forward. Especially long nails are only supported on a lower part, with an upper part swaying freely. When the lower parts of the nails 8 move forward, the upper parts easily stay back, the nails 8 tilt and are stuck within the magazine body 1, unable to be used in the nailer.